Hangover (BaBaBa)
"Hangover (BaBaBa)" is a song by Portuguese electronic music project Buraka Som Sistema. It was released on October 31, 2011, as the first single for the band's second studio album Komba. Lyrics Buraka Production Bababa bababa bababa, bababa bababa baba Nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhenhe, nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhe Tututu tututu tututu, tututu tututu tutu Bababa bababa babababa bababa Bababa bababa bababa, bababa bababa baba Nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhenhe, nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhe Tututu tututu tututu, tututu tututu tutu Bababa bababa babababa bababa É dor de cabeça, é dor de cabeça É dor de cabeça, muito ressacado É dor de cabeça, é dor de cabeça É dor de cabeça, muito ressacado Bababa bababa bababa, bababa bababa baba Nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhenhe, nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhe Tututu tututu tututu, tututu tututu tutu Bababa bababa babababa bababa Bababa bababa bababa, bababa bababa baba Nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhenhe, nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhe Tututu tututu tututu, tututu tututu tutu Bababa bababa babababa bababa É dor de cabeça, é dor de cabeça É dor de cabeça, muito ressacado É dor de cabeça, é dor de cabeça É dor de cabeça, muito ressacado Bababa bababa bababa, bababa bababa baba Nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhenhe, nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhe Tututu tututu tututu, tututu tututu tutu Bababa bababa babababa bababa Bababa bababa bababa, bababa bababa baba Nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhenhe, nhenhenhe nhenhenhe nhenhe Tututu tututu tututu, tututu tututu tutu Bababa bababa babababa bababa Why It Sucks #The lyrics are EXTREMELY repetitive and annoying, on par with that annoying beeping noise in El Sonidito and Gucci Gang. Of note, the chorus repeats itself SIX TIMES throughout the song and the same verse is sung FOUR TIMES throughout! #The same drum loop and beeping noise plays throughout the song and can become grating on your ears extremely quickly. #The song received a bad music video that is literally just a bunch of random favela residents dancing to the song in Brazil while interspersed with the band performing in Brazil and people grinding against one another. #The music video may not be suitable for epileptic seizure sufferers as it uses a really weird stereoscopic effect that rewinds and fast forwards a few frames of footage really quickly. #*Not helping with this fact is that there are some weird colours rotoscoped onto the video that can make the people featured look like aliens. #The lyrics look like as if a kindergartener wrote it. #The single's cover is literally a rip-off, being nothing but a recolour of the band's second album Komba. #For some funny reason, the song's official music video was released on May 2, 2011, while the song itself was released on October 31, 2011. That's not how single and music video releases work! #The lyrics are dumb and don't make any sense. The Only Redeeming Quality # The song's Just Dance 2016 routine is fun to dance to. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Portuguese-language Songs Category:Songs full of onomatopoeia